


Delight - Cose perdute

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improvvisamente sapeva ciò che gli avevano rubato, Draco. Eccolo lì, a pochi passi, irraggiungibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight - Cose perdute

**Delight**

**\- Cose perdute -**

  
  
Erano le quattro del mattino, e la scuola era deserta…ma il Mangiamorte più giovane di sempre non riusciva a riaddormentarsi e poi aveva un compito da svolgere.   
Stava per passare oltre… poi un sospiro da dentro quell’aula lo aveva bloccato con il braccio teso, alzato a metà. La porta non era chiusa a chiave, anzi era accostata.  
  
Draco aveva avvicinato l’occhio a quella lama di luce tremula… ed aveva visto.  
  
  
Potter era riverso su quella Weasley, il suo corpo lungo e solido oscillava con lentezza. Aveva lentiggini da abbronzatura sulle grandi spalle, il suo profilo era sudato.  
  
Una delle lunghe cosce di lei spuntava, era serrata contro il suo fianco, con un ginocchio aperto.  
  
Potter non portava gli occhiali ed il suo profilo si stagliava nitido in quella luce, i suoi capelli erano più spettinati che mai, le sue labbra socchiuse, abbandonate. Aveva gli occhi quasi chiusi. Una delle mani di lei era dietro la sua nuca. Lei aveva un cuscino sotto il sedere, e numerose coperte erano gettate sul pavimento… quelle dita di sottili lo accarezzavano lentamente, mentre lui le veniva incontro con il torace ed il resto del corpo.  
Draco aveva visto le natiche di lei contrarsi, le sue gambe tese accompagnare quella spinta fluida, come una danza.  
Si era riscosso ad un altro profondo sospiro di lui… era quello che aveva sentito, dunque.  
  
  
  
Continuavano ad ondeggiare, perfettamente sincronizzati, ed erano quasi buffi da vedere, non fosse stato per l’assoluta, commovente armonia che sembravano trasmettere i loro corpi allacciati.  
A Draco non passò neppure per la mente di ridere, o di fare qualcosa di stupido, ed anche questa non era una cosa usuale per lui, ma in quel momento non se ne rese conto.  
Una domanda, assurda bisbigliava in fondo alla sua testa.  
_Che cos’è questo? E non si riferiva naturalmente a ciò che poteva vedere con gli occhi._  
  
Lui, Draco aveva quasi quindici anni quando Lucius lo aveva portato un pomeriggio nello studio, gli aveva abbassato con grazia gli indumenti e poi, facendolo mettere comodamente seduto aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo. Draco aveva detto in fretta qualcosa sul ‘tempo fa mamma ha detto che non devo farmi toccare…’ e Lucius aveva sorriso, puntualizzando ‘ _intendeva da estranei,Draco. E poi eri tanto più giovane_.’  
Il suo corpo aveva risposto, quasi suo malgrado… aveva continuato a guardare nervosamente suo padre in volto, come sempre faceva quando erano insieme, cercando di determinare dalla sua espressione come compiacerlo, come renderlo orgoglioso di lui.  
  
In quel momento la Weasley aveva mormorato qualcosa… con voce liquida. Qualcosa di simile ad un ‘amore…’ ma da lì Draco non avrebbe potuto dirlo con esattezza. Tutto il suo volto era sciolto in una dolcezza assoluta. Lui aveva sollevato il collo, e lei aveva preso a baciarglielo dalla mascella, scendendo fino alle clavicole in evidenza.  
  
  
  
L’estate del Torneo Tremaghi, Lucius gli aveva mormorato _oh , piccolo perverso…piove e tu cogli la palla al balzo, vero?_ Con una voce roca ed un bacio sulla guancia, abbrancandolo da dietro, mentre gli infilava le mani ovunque e lui ormai abituato da mesi a quei contatti rispondeva quasi automaticamente alla sollecitazione. Improvvisamente gli sembrava di aver udito la tremenda parodia di quel sussurro, e di rendersene conto solo adesso.  
  
La consapevolezza di ciò lo colpìva con la forza di un bolide in pieno stomaco.  
  
_Forse perché improvvisamente era il proprietario di una casa ripetutamente saccheggiata che si accorge troppo tardi del furto._  
  
  
Una delle sere in cui sua madre era da sua zia lui gli si era rovesciato addosso con tutto il corpo, pesava ma non tanto da essere fastidioso.  
Ricordava l’andirivieni ammaliante dei suoi fianchi stretti, l’onda che saliva e scendeva, costante come la risacca del mare. Aveva finito per portarsi via larghi pezzi di lui, come il mare fa con gli scogli.  
  
Aveva usato quel segreto per ottenere un mucchio di cose, Draco soprattutto concessioni, denaro, oggetti costosi. Certe volte gli era comparso di fronte senza niente addosso a parte la camicia quando sua madre non era nei paraggi,ed aveva perfino preso l’iniziativa. Poteva ottenere delle cose in cambio, cose che voleva.  
  
Come togliere tutto ad un nativo, in cambio di un braccialetto di perline senza valore.  
  
Improvvisamente non serviva che Pansy - l’unica persona con la quale aveva parlato di quella storia, perché di dirlo a sua madre non aveva mai avuto il coraggio - gli avesse fornito parole confortanti. “ _Avevi poco più di quattordici anni, il tuo corpo era in piena esplosione, non ti ha fatto male ed é stato piacevole. Di quello che è successo tu non hai colpe! Era lui che avrebbe dovuto lasciarti su i pantaloni, lui l’adulto. Credimi, non parlo perché tu mi implori di non farlo. Attendo con ansia il momento in cui cambierai idea…_ ” Non aveva mai detto basta.  
Non aveva mai detto _non toccarmi,_ ma neppure lo _voleva_. Lo _accettava_. Era _piacevole_.  
  
_Ci si abitua a tutto, anche all’orrore._  
  
  
Improvvisamente sapeva ciò che gli avevano rubato, Draco. Eccolo lì, a pochi passi, irraggiungibile.  
  
Non sapeva niente, lui di quel rapimento che vedeva davanti a se’, e la cosa lo spaventava a morte. Si era allontanato in silenzio, dirigendosi in bagno prima che lo scoprissero.  
Vi era restato quasi per mezz’ora, facendo lentamente la doccia.


End file.
